The Blizzard in District Three
by KTstoriesandstuff
Summary: ONESHOT only! Wiress and Beetee are trapped in the headquarters of Innovation Incorporated during a winter blizzard. Being the enginerds they are, they figure out how to survive as well as figure out a few things about each other too.


DISCLAIMER: If I owned the Hunger Games, District Three would've been at the center of the action along with our favorite nerds.

A/N: If there was a fiction category of "aaaaaw" or "fluff" this would definitely qualify! Enjoy

* * *

The phone rang at Innovations Incoporated better known as I-Squared during a mid February evening. Beetee got up to answer it. "I-Squared, Beetee Tesla speaking." He said.

"Mr. Tesla, this is Mrs. Carpenter." Beetee looked at his new intern Wiress who was absorbed in reading her manual. Beetee looked out the window and paled as he realized the snow was blowing heavily around the building. Nearly a foot had already accumulated. "Mrs. Carpenter - I'm so sorry - I should've sent her home hours ago -" Wiress looked up from her drawing, fear filling her large eyes when she realized Beetee was talking with her grandmother. "I can keep her here. I have blankets and food. Yes, we have heat. Yes. Ok. Don't worry about it. I think Wiress wants to talk to you."

"Grandma?" Wiress asked nervously. "I'm - I'm sorry - I should've come home."

"It's ok, my live wire. I know you like to work there. I'm ok here, honey. I have soup and blankets, and the heaters are on." Annette Carpenter said reassuringly. She knew her granddaugher worried somewhat excessively about her.

"Grandma -" Wiress wrapped the cord around her finger nervously.

"Mr. Tesla will take care of you, little one. You don't worry about me."

"Ok." Wiress whispered.

"Well, a few others need to use the lobby phone, so I'm going to go. You stay warm, little live-wire. I love you."

"Love you, Grandma." Wiress handed the phone to Beetee.

"Don't worry. I'm glad you're staying here." Beetee said reassuringly. He looked into Wiress' eyes filled with worry. He realized Wiress felt responsible for her grandmother. Was it because her grandmother had lost her son? Was suddenly forced to provide for her granddaughter? For being eighteen, Wiress had the look of someone with the world on her shoulders. Beetee wrapped his arms around her protectively and immediately felt her relax. "I think your grandmother's glad you're not walking around in the storm." He as he nuzzled his face in her hair before smiled at her. "And I'm glad for some company while we wait it out."

"Thank you." Wiress said hugging Beetee back. She couldn't explain why, but she snuggled deeper into Beetee's embrace. She took a deep breath and smelled the soldering chemicals and a scent that was distinctly Beetee. She was reminded of a gear nestled perfectly in a crook of a larger machine. Even though this was her fifth Saturday at the internship, she felt rather comfortable around Beetee, nearly as his equal in intelligence and in understanding each other's pain.

"Wiress?" Beetee asked feeling her snuggle in his arms. He smiled and tightened his grip on her before rubbing circles on her back. "Are you cold?" He wished he could hold her like this forever.

"Hm?" Wiress asked. "Oh -" She blinked and seemed to come out of some sort of stupor. "I - yes - I'm - I think so?" She suddely pulled away from Beetee's grasp. Beetee chuckled to himself as a dark blush creeped up her face.

"I'll get a blanket." He draped it over her shoulders and smiled. "Would you like dinner?" Wiress nodded. Beetee grabbed two cans of soup. "Don't worry, I have more." He said smiling. He looked over at Wiress who was doing something on her worktable. "Wiress?"

"You don't want to eat it cold." Wiress said. She placed a metal plate on top of a battery and it grew warm. She put the two open cans of soup on the plate. _I'm cooking for Beetee._ She thought smiling. She pictured cooking hearty soup over a stove in a large kitchen that she assumed a Victor would have. With Beetee siting at his worktable, it was easy to imagine him at a dining room table waiting for his meal. I could cook for him like mom cooked for dad. Wiress smiled again as the soup began to boil.

"I know why you're top of your class now, dear." Beetee chuckled. He took two cloths and took the cans off the plate. He removed the plate from the battery to let it cool. "Here." Wiress smiled as she nibbled the soup with a spoon. She looked at Beetee. "Very good, Wiress." They held hands as they ate under the guise of keeping warm.

Later as Wiress snuggled under the blanket she watched the falling snow illuminated by the street light outside the window. Beetee had turned the heat up so they wouldn't be cold. Wiress felt a gust of wind blow through the shed as Beetee wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. Wiress got up and put her blanket over him. "Wiress?" Beetee asked worriedly.

"Beetee." She whispered. "I'll be warm." She crawled under the blankets as he opened his arms to her. Wiress smiled as she molded herself to his body and his embrace. "I'll be warm with you." She whispered. Staring into Beetee's eyes, she could see his desire to hold her close and keep her warm for the rest of their lives.

"I love you too." Beetee whispered as she fell asleep.


End file.
